


Your Charity and My Greed

by jackles67



Series: the money and the flesh [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackles67/pseuds/jackles67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Features sex worker!Jared. This isn't so much a story as a series of little drabbles? I think?

Jared’s mouth is sort of amazing. It’s big, wide and generous and somehow perfectly tight, sealed around Jensen’s cock while Jared slides up and down like he’s getting paid for it. Which, Jensen has to occasionally remind himself, he is.

That’s not something Jensen needs to be thinking about right now. Instead, he pants out an order for Jared to take his pants off, and is rewarded by Jared squirming out of his tight jeans, keeping his mouth on Jensen like he can’t bear to pull away.

Jensen’s lying back against the headboard, comfortable against a stack of pillows, and Jared is on his hands and knees between Jensen’s legs, head bobbing in Jensen’s lap. Now he’s divested himself of his pants, Jensen can see the perfect rise of his ass, still covered up by tight black boxer briefs. Jared arches his back just the way Jensen likes, gives him a view - the way that ass pops, the curve of his spine leading up to those perfect shoulders, muscles flexing and tightening as his head moves up and down.

It’s almost too good - the view, the slick, tight heat around Jensen’s cock, the way Jared is breathing heavy and shifting his hips - but Jensen shoves down his pleasure, doesn’t let it rise. He wants to make this last, wants to make Jared work for his come. He’s going to make Jared blow him until his lips are red and puffy, until his throat is sore and raw.

Jensen runs his fingers through Jared’s hair, tightens his grip and pushes him down, holds Jared’s face against his belly, cock buried in Jared’s throat. He keeps Jared there and watches the way Jared’s body fights itself - he’s trying to keep still but there’s a muscle twitching in his jaw, the carved lines of his shoulders trembling, every inch tense with repressed panic.

Jensen holds him down for a little longer than is really reasonable, just for the pleasure of watching Jared  _try_  so hard to keep it together. When he finally drags Jared up, all the way up off his cock, Jared is gasping and shaking and Jensen only gives him a few seconds before grinding Jared’s face back down, rubbing his cock all over those pink cheeks, those wet lips.

He has Jared take his underwear off, makes him spread his knees and keep his ass lifted up into the air, and he knows how hard that position hits Jared. It always gets him panting for it, gets his hips trying to push into a nonexistent dick because the second Jared gets a taste of cock, he  _needs_  to get fucked. It’s one of Jensen’s favorite things about him. 

When the hot, rolling pleasure spreading under Jensen’s skin starts to get too intense, he tugs Jared off again, pushes him back and has him lie back. Jensen straddles Jared’s chest, leans forward and gets the plump, smooth head of his cock resting on Jared’s lower lip.

Jared’s wrists are crossed above his head and Jensen watches those big, gentle hands tighten into fists as Jared keeps himself in control, doesn’t grab Jensen’s hips or his own cock, just lets out a soft moan and slides the tip of his tongue over his own bottom lip, teasing under the head of Jensen’s cock. The feather-soft touch sends a shudder through Jensen and he lets his hips roll forward, pushes in, watches the length of his cock disappear between Jared’s lips. 

He wishes he could do this for hours, fuck Jared’s perfect mouth, watch him fall apart pleasing Jensen but there’s just no way he’s going to last, so he leans more of his weight on his hands and starts to fuck in and out of Jared’s mouth, going deeper with every thrust until he can feel Jared’s throat clutch at the head.

Jared’s head is tilted back to take him even deeper, his body arching and writhing under Jensen’s assault on his throat until Jensen grinds forward, sudden surge of pleasure sparking down his spine, through his thighs and his stomach as his hips stutter and push. He pulses down Jared’s throat, firmly wedged down as deep as he can go. It seems to go on and on, wave after wave of fuzzy white hot  _good_ , pulse after pulse of come milked from his cock by Jared’s convulsive swallowing.

Yeah, Jared’s mouth is worth every penny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> getting more into a D/s vibe. might get a little darker later.

Jensen never fucks Jared. It’s one of his rules - he likes to hear Jared beg for it, loves to watch Jared squirm and spread his legs and arch his back and offer himself up, but fucking is off limits. He doesn’t even slip a single finger into Jared, no matter how much he’d love to feel how tight Jared is, how hot.

Jensen lets Jared come, on occasion, but it’s usually by grinding himself down on Jensen’s boot, or on his thigh, or on a pillow while Jensen watches. On the very rare occasion Jensen decides to make Jared come with his hands, he makes sure it’s something Jared would never ask for, like that time he slipped his hand into Jared’s pants under the table at a restaurant and brought Jared off right there in the dining room. Or the time he made Jared come silently in the back of his limo, partition lowered and everything.

He has some other rules. Jared does what’s asked of him, at all times. Jared gets on his knees every night that they’re together and wraps his mouth around Jensen’s soft cock while Jensen eats dinner.

That one used to be tough - hard to stay soft while there’s a hot, slick, incredibly soft mouth around your cock, every tiny motion of Jared’s tongue magnified by Jensen’s hyperawareness. He’d get hard in minutes, and then he’d give in and have Jared fuck his mouth down onto Jensen’s cock. Now, though, Jensen has better control, and there’s nothing he likes better than knowing Jared’s kneeling under the table, holding perfectly still like a good boy with his mouth tight and motionless on Jensen.

 


End file.
